english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Lara Jill Miller
Lara Jill Miller (born April 20, 1967 in Allentown, Pennsylvania, USA) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Bunnicula (2017) - Lil Capone (ep18) *Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2006) - Clifford, Basketball Player (ep38), Girl (ep36), Woman (ep23), Woman Dressed as Alien (ep25) *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012-2017) - Lambie, Pet Owner (ep69) *Disney Henry Hugglemonster (2013-2015) - Henry Hugglemonster *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2008) - Silvia (ep24) *Disney Vampirina (2017) - Matilda (ep6) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2006) - Julie (ep39) *Higglytown Heroes (2005) - Additional Voices *If You Give a Mouse a Cookie (2017-2019) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004) - Kelly (ep20), Little Girl (ep20) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017) - Fink (ep18) *Rocket Power (2002) - Girl#1 (ep51), Kid#1 (ep51) *Static Shock (2002) - Teen Girl#2 (ep15) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Girl (ep18), Kid C (ep18) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2007) - Juniper Lee, Agent (ep38), Fan Boy Monster (ep13), Felicia (ep34), Female Employee (ep3), Fitness (ep34), Floor Director (ep4), Gussie (ep14), Henchman#3 (ep39), Juggler#1 (ep6), Kid (ep34), Kid#2 (ep22), Middle Age Employee (ep38), Multi-Armed Monster (ep13), Ninja#4 (ep33), Older Jewish Woman (ep19), Random Monster (ep17), Shoe Shine Goblin (ep14), Teen#1 (ep16), Tentacle Monster (ep24), Tourist Boy (ep19) *The Loud House (2016-2018) - Lisa Loud, Becky (ep35), Billy (ep14), Dana (ep34), Female Customer (ep18), Girl 1 (ep11), Hattie (ep39), Kindergartener (ep36), Levi (ep23), Liam, Margo (ep27), Nun (ep3), Staffer (ep30), Teddy Bear Voice (ep19), Twin Sister (ep21), Viking Woman (ep13), Zombie Girl (ep18) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Winx Club (2011-2012) - Chatta, Chicko (ep90), Livy, New Student (ep56), Student (ep59), Talassia (ep53), Tune 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Curious George: A Halloween Boo Fest (2013) - Allie *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - Allie 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Little Polar Bear: Lars and the Little Tiger (2006) - Robby, Street Cat, White Seagull *The Little Polar Bear: The Dream of Flying (2006) - Robby 'Movies' *Puss in Boots (2011) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *Disney The Doc Files (2013-2014) - Lambie *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *If You Give a Mouse a Christmas Cookie (2016) - Additional Voices *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) - Chatta, Tune *Wubbzy's Big Movie (2008) - Widget, Huggy, Old Lady Zamboni 'TV Specials - Dubbing' *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (2013) - Chatta, Servant, Tune *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) - Chatta, Jolly, Livy, Tune Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Hotaru, Female Heavy Blade (ep9), Irresponsible Grunty Owner (ep3) *Argento Soma (2003) - Sue Harris *Astro Boy (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Blood+ (2007-2008) - Daughter A (ep50), Javier, Lulu, Min, Additional Voices *Brigadoon (2003-2004) - Lala *Daigunder (2003-2006) - Haruka *Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999-2002) - Kari Kamiya, Nami Asaji *Figure 17 (2003-2004) - Hikaru Shiina *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Tachikoma *Lucky☆Star (2008-2009) - Misao Kusakabe *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Minawa Ando *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Attendee (ep18), Auditioneer B (ep20), Female Student B (ep16), Izumi (ep17), Orchestra Member (ep13), Orchestra Member (ep17), Party Guest (ep15), Yuiko Miyoshi *Planetes (2005-2006) - Nono *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Karen Onodera *Rave Master (2004) - Haul (ep2) *Requiem from the Darkness (2004) - Tei (ep6) *s-CRY-ed (2003-2004) - Scheris Adjani *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Miho (ep8) *Zatch Bell! (2005-2008) - Koko 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon (2005) - Kari Kamiya, Little Brother, Running Boy *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Summer Special (2004) - Minawa Ando 'Movies - Dubbing' *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Kari Kamiya 'OVA - Dubbing' *Idol Project (2002-2003) - Ruka Essenpolka *Strait Jacket (2008) - Kapelteta Fernandez Live-Action Voice Work 'Stage Shows' *Disney Junior: Dance Party! (2017) - Lambie *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! (2013) - Lambie 'TV Series' *SciGirls (2010-2015) - Izzie Video Games 'Video Games' *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Juniper Lee *de Blob (2008) - Comrade Black, Graydians, Zip *de blob 2 (2011) - Comrade Black, Inkies, Papa Blanc *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) - Bustup Ballerina, Mr. Huggles, Springy Rabbit *Psychonauts (2005) - Milka Phage *Tak: The Great Juju Challenge (2005) - Dinky Juju *Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams (2004) - Dinky Juju *Tak and the Power of Juju (2003) - Dinky Juju *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Digimon: Digital Monsters: Rumble Arena (2002) - Kari Kamiya *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice (2008) - Kyoko Needleworker, Asagi, School Board President *Final Fantasy XV (2017) - Additional Voices *Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee (2005) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (2017) - Chirithy *Kingdom Hearts III (2019-2020) - Chirithy *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome (2005) - Castile *Phantom Brave (2004) - Castile *Suikoden IV (2005) - Chiepoo *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Additional Voices *Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles (2005) - Koko *Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury (2006) - Koko Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (79) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (42) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2020. Category:American Voice Actors